


Lazy Days

by ConsultingFishTherapist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingFishTherapist/pseuds/ConsultingFishTherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the rare quiet days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship can be seen as platonic, or more than that if you'd like~ Personally I see it as a mix of both~

It was on the rare quiet days Rocket would make an effort to persuade the crew to take them to a specific planet. Somewhere with vast forests and shrubbery where Groot could dig his roots into the earth and, well, relax. He could do his normal tree thing, as Rocket so poetically put it.

While Groot recovered it became more important to Rocket to make sure he had that time. To, while under the watchful eye of Rocket, pull his new, fragile roots out of the make do pot and into the ancient, soft earth. It was a fascinating process, not many were allowed in watching distance on the few occasions it happened.  
First, Rocket would scurry around, pot in hand as he tested the ground with his feet. It took him minutes, even on an occasion hours to find the perfect spot. Enough sunlight was needed, not too much of course, the soil having the right amount of water, and no harmful pests to interrupt. Even though it wasn’t required, Rocket would carefully dig a shallow hole in the ground before placing Groot beside it.  
It always started with an appreciative high pitched “I am Groot!” then slowly, He’d lift his roots out of the soil, brushing away any excess that may slow him down. His roots were new and fragile, some breaking off as he wiggled his way out. Black eyes would peer around to Rocket, who held out his paw to assist Groot in climbing out. He’d reach out and gently wrap a vine around it before taking his first step out of the pot. It almost wasn’t needed now, he had become stronger with the constant care from his companion. It was more a sentimental move, letting Rocket assist him with his replanting.   
He trusted him greatly, knowing that Rocket would do the best of his ability for him. Even if he didn’t show it, he knew Rocket always adjusted his plans so that it was the best for Groot too. They were a team, their relationship stronger than the mightiest tree in the forest.   
Groot pushed his soft roots into the damp earth, giving out the closest thing to a sigh he could muster as he soaked up the nutrients. Immediately he felt himself grow. New leaves sprouted out of his torso, vines encircled himself and reached towards Rocket. The raccoon, while he grumbled, did enjoy the intimacy of this part. Groot showed his appreciation in the best way he could. Bright, vibrant white flowers bloomed around the branches closest to Rocket, glided along his body, pulling him close as Groot continued growing. Now he was just about Rocket’s height, he knew he could grow taller if he wished too, but he knew Rocket secretly enjoyed taking care of him, even though he grumbled about it being an inconvenience. He liked feeling ‘needed’ rather than the other way around, not that he’d admit he did need Groot’s help sometimes.   
Spores released from him slowly. In courses, they lit up the space around them, illuminating their faces as Groot finally encircled him, forming somewhat of a protective barrier. It was small, and stuffy, but warm and intimate. And Rocket didn’t fight it as he felt himself begin to nod off in the secure embrace of Groot. The rest of the crew kept their distance, knowing that they would come back when they were ready. The last time Peter intruded, he nearly got his nose nipped off. This was their time, and no one dared disrespect their wish of privacy.  
Because who knew what the future had in store, and Groot had already died once. There was no way Rocket would ever let him out of his sight again. This was Groot’s way of apologizing, and Rocket took it in silence.


End file.
